The present invention relates to fireproof rescue systems on high-rise buildings, and more particularly to rescue systems of the type having an upright climb rail mounted on the face of the building and equipped with a rack, a rescue cabin provided with guide elements and a transmission gear engaging the rack, and a drive for the transmission gear.
The rescue systems of the type under consideration are enclosed in the U.S. patent applications, Ser. No. 156,635 of Jocheem et al filed June 4, 1980 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,224) and Ser. No. 243,341 of Kostede and assigned to the same assignee. The entire disclosures of the cited applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The rescue systems of the type under discussion further include a cable drum with a cable wound thereon and a cable winch which takes up the cable from the drum and affects driving of the cabin in upward and downward directions.